Mi lindo Neko
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿que problema puede causar un Híbrido en la vida de Shinichi Kudo? Kaito, es un hermoso Híbrido con una gran curiosidad por su nuevo dueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Universo alterno.

Kaito Neko.

 **Summari: ¿** que problema puede causar un Híbrido en la vida de Shinichi Kudo?

Kaito, es un hermoso Híbrido con una gran curiosidad por su nuevo dueño.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo a la edad de 18 años era uno de los mejores detectives que ha habido, el junto a Hattory Henji, y Saguru Hakuba. Eran los detectivesca de los 4 puntos cardinales de Japón aunque solo ellos cubrían 3 lugares.  
Shinichi un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro, una gran capacidad deductiva e hijo de uno de los mejores detectives de misterio y una actriz retirada... hacían que este ' _genio_ ' fuera uno de los chicos mas cotizados en Japón, aun así era un _Friki_ pues siempre que salia era para investigar algún caso, o cuando su mejor amiga Ran le obligaba a salir. Este detective tenía un pequeño defecto o mas bien una 'maldición' aquel detective era un _imán de cadáveres_ a que se refiere, pues a ha veces sin que el se lo propusiera, los cuerpos le llovían...

En fin el se había enamorado de su mejor a miga Ran, pero al parecer aquella relación no funciono en lo más mínimo.

Actual mente se encontraba solo en la mansión que pertenece a sus padres, la razón por la que se hallaba solo era por que estos se encontraban en estados unidos.

Shinichi contaba con su amigos los cuales eran: Ran Mouri, Hattory Henji, Ai Haibara y su hermana mayor Sino, Saguru Hakuba, un amigo su yo que era profesor. Y era familiar de Ai y Shino. Así como tambien Aoko Nakamori.

Si bien hoy era el cumpleaños número 18 de este chico y su amiga Ran.

El día anterior había tenido un caso difícil así que no llego hasta la mañana del día siguiente, es decir hoy, el día de su cumpleaños y lo que encontró en su puerta le dejo confundió, ahí en su puerta de entrada una canasta de picnic, el la tomo con cuidado y la llevo con el a la sala de la mansión. Al abrir una de las tapas no creía lo que veía, ahí en aquella cesta, había una diminuta persona con una capa y que aquella capa le asía de manta, un sombrero de copa y por lo que podía ver el vestía un traje blanco, pero lo que le dejo atómico, no fue el echo que esa personita midiera unos 50 cm, no, lo que llamo su a tensión era que de ella salia una pequeña colita de gato y por lo que podía ver también tenia orejas de felino.

El detective noto que había una nota ser acá del cuerpo y con cuidado de no despertar a aquella criatura tomo la carta.

 _Feliz cumpleaños_ _Meitantei_ _-san._

 _Bueno este es un regalo muy especial, este regalo me lo puedes devolver, pero antes de que te diga como tendrás que leer toda mi nota._

 _Verás lo que estas viendo es un Neko, un híbrido, estos Nekos, han existido por años y su existencia es contada, no cualquier persona puede tener uno. Un Neko, ama y cuida de su dueño, un Neko entrega todo por su amo, este_ _pequeñín_ _se llama Kuroba Kaito, es simpático y todo lo contrario a lo que tu eres y por eso pienso que te_ _hará_ _bien tenerlo, a de mas no me vas a negar que esta ¡_ _nomisimo_! _Kaito es parte de una especie muy cotizada, y las tímidamente hay personas crueles, y los lastiman y los venden por eso desde hace mucho mi familia y yo nos encargamos de encontrarles un buen hogar, te he vigilado, y se que eres un buen candidato para tener le, pero si no lo quieres te ruego que lo dejes en la puerta de tu casa a mas tardar 8_ _am_ _del día de mañana._  
 _Gracias por cuidar de Kaito._

 _Pd_ _: si decides_ _que darte lo_ _, los cuidados son fáciles, comen tanto alimento para gato como comida humana._

 _El sabe leer y describir pero no sabe hablar, puedes enseñarle si gustas._

 ** _Pd_ _:_ _el le teme al pescado no lo pongas enfrente de el o cosas... pasara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Universo alterno.

Kaito Neko.

 **Summari: ¿** que problema puede causar un Híbrido en la vida de Shinichi Kudo?

Kaito, es un hermoso Híbrido con una gran curiosidad por su nuevo dueño.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: Te llamaras: "Kuroba Kaito"_**

Shinichi tenía mucho que procesar, y sin poder evitarlo este quedó dormido en el sillón.

Este al dormir no se dio cuenta que una pequeña criatura se había despertado.

Aquel diminuto ser se había despertado y veía todo a su alrededor con mera curiosidad, su vista veía todo el decorado y le gusto aunque para él cosas más alegres hubieran encajado perfecto en ese lugar, después su vista dio con un chico.

El salió de su canasta y como pudo llegó al sillón donde el chico dormía el se subió encima de él y se le quedó viendo, aquel chico se parecía un poco al señor _Touichi_ y con esos pensamientos y con una respiración calmada se quedó dormido encima del chico.

 _sueño._

 _Como todos los de su especie él nació pero su cama era una "ilegal" había sido concebida por por narcotraficantes y la mayoría de sus hermanos se habían muerto antes de la 2da semana de nacido, el no los llego a conocer a todos porque un día simplemente lo metieron dentro de "algo" y fue transportado a su "nuevo hogar". pero en el proceso unas personas lo rescataron y desde ese momento aquel gatito con el numero de identificación 1412, paso de hogar en hogar._

 _Muchos le tienen miedo, otros lo veían mal, pero nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo siempre se iba al dia siguiente. Un día llegó al hogar de los Kuroba, un hombre y una mujer, él se hubiera quedado en ese lugar pero, no pudo quedarse ya que ella era alérgica y aun, a pesar de eso ella quiso darle algo que ningún otro dueño la había dado a aquel neko._

 _-"_ _tu nombre es Kuroba Kaito_ _"- había dicho la señora muy contenta._

 _-"_ _a pesar de no poder quedarnos contigo, quiero enseñarte algo_ _"- dijo él y eso le hizo feliz porque por una vez en su vida sintió que era el amor._

 _aquellas personas le amaron por poco tiempo a pesar de la alergia severa de ella,_

 _la señora le hizo dos trajes, uno consistía en un traje, camisa azul, corbata roja, un monóculo, y todo lo demás es decir el saco, pantalón y zapatos eran blancos, y un hermosos sombrero de copa. y el otro era un pantalón, camisa casual._

 _El señor, le enseñó un poco de magia y solo le enseño a decir "dama y caballero" esas 3 palabras, una oración, fue todo lo que necesito._

 _Cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós el señor le dijo algo que siempre se quedaría en su memoria, además que al regresar no solo se llevó aquel traje, palabras y cariño, si no que le regalaron unos libros de magia para que el practicará. he hiciera sus propias cosas para hacer magia, aunque claro sacar palomas, o cosas con animales no lo podría hacer._

 _-_ ¿así que Kaito, um...? _-_ _dijo la mujer que lo había recogido ese día, mientras lo ponía en su hombro y lo llevaba de nuevo a "casa"_ _-_ al parecer te encariñas-te con ellos y ellos contigo por lo que veo, es una lastima que ella fuera alérgica a los gatos _-_ _dijo con un suspiro cansado_ _-_ no te preocupes pronto encontraremos un lugar indicado para ti. Sabes es muy raro ahora llamarte "kaito" en vez de llamarte "1412" _-_ _ambos rieron por aquel comentario._

 _Después de varios dueños de nuevo se encontraba en otro hogar, para este punto ya tenía muy en claro todo lo que él era, y ahora ya no demostraba su dolor ocultándolo._

Actualmente el se encontraba en lo que el espera sería su nuevo hogar junto con su dueño.


End file.
